I Don't Think So
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Luna and Kasey have relationship issues. Especially when Kasey can't keep his eyes off of Selena. Songfic. Oneshot.


**A/N: words in **_**italics**_** are the song lyrics**

_Girl, you were looking at him a little too long for me to be your friend,_

_And boy, you were looking at her a little too sure for me to be yours._

Luna scowled as Kasey kept his eyes locked on Selena. It didn't help that she was dancing. Luna leaned on her hand and waited for Kasey to realize that the two of them where on a date. Selena was looking at Kasey too. Luna was mad the two of them were suppose to friends. She wanted to yell at Selena for being a crappy friend and trying to take her boyfriend.

"Here you guys go," Hayden set their food down on the table and of course that snapped Kasey out of his trance. Luna sighed and began to pick at her food. She'd lost her appetite. What was the point when your boyfriend was concentrating more on your best friend than you?

_And I've been a little too nice, I know_

_You probably thought that we were just a show_

_But you better listen up, _

_You better listen close, _

_I don't think so._

"So Kasey, the firefly festival is coming up soon." Luna was still playing around with her food.

"That's nice." It Luna all her might to not let mouth hang open. The firefly festival was her favorite, how could he say that? She looked over at Selena who, still dancing, was keeping her eyes on Kasey. Anger welt up in Luna but she kept calm.

"I mean, we could go, that be so much fun!" She tried to sound happy but it wasn't working. She smiled at Kasey.

"Yeah." Luna forced her smile as more anger welt up inside. She looked down at her food and tried eating some, but she really wasn't hungry now that she was mad.

"You know I think I saw a bluebird the other day. It might have dropped a feather." She saw Kasey's eyes get wide as he swallowed his food.

"Really?" He said it shakily. Luna held back a sigh. At least he was actually listening to her. She hadn't meant to drop the marriage thing, but she had to, to test him. And he was failing. He clearly wasn't interested in the two of them being together anymore.

_I think I should go _

_I can feel your eyes look at me and the door_

_Oh, I can take a hint_

_Oh, I can take a clue_

_You're giving me the go, sir _

_You're giving me the boot._

Kasey looked up from his food as Selena stopped dancing. She stepped down from the tiny stage and walked over to them.

"Hey Kasey. Hey Luna." Luna took a drink of water to hold back any comments she had.

"Hey Selena." Kasey smiled at her. Selena smiled back at him. Luna wanted to gag. She set down her glass and she noticed Kasey had looked at her and then at the door. Luna bit her tongue trying to hold in her anger. She couldn't believe what a jerk Kasey was being to his girlfriend. Or maybe he didn't think of them in that way. Maybe this wasn't a date to him, but just dinner with a friend. Luna clenched a fist under the table. Selena had sat down and was talking to Kasey. Luna wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. She sat there and picked at her food and occasionally took a small bite. After what seemed like an hour, but was really only twenty or so minutes, Luna got fed up. She stood up and turned to Kasey.

"Kasey can I talk to you… Outside?" Kasey nodded and followed her. They went just outside the bar and Luna turned angrily to Kasey. "We're supposed to be on a date, Kasey. Why are you being so chatty with Selena?"

"We're um… you… me… uh…" Kasey couldn't find any words to say. After about a minute of jumbled nonsense, Luna put her finger to Kasey's lips.

_And I've been a little too nice, I know_

_You probably thought that we were just a show_

_But you left me utterly confused_

_I am not here for you to use._

_So you better listen up, _

_You better listen close _

_I don't think so_

"Maybe we should take a break from each other. You're clearly distracted. And I'm getting pretty jealous. It's probably better if we split up." Luna crossed her arms and didn't know where to be mad or hurt. She'd thought they were so good together.

"Luna, are you sure?" Luna nodded.

"It's kinda obvious that you're much more interested in Selena." Kasey blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Kasey grabbed her hand and Luna cut him off.

"I don't really care what your excuse is. I feel like I'm being used and I don't like that."

"Luna, please! We can make this work. I'm just being a typical guy." Luna sighed.

"How long have we been dating Kasey?" Kasey opened his mouth but Luna interrupted him. "Long enough. I know you, you aren't the normal guy who goes distracted by girl's chest size." Luna crossed her arms across her chest. Kasey suddenly became interested in his shoes. "If there's something you need to tell me, say it now."

Kasey looked back up at Luna. She was frowning at him. He didn't know what to say but felt like he should say something. He grabbed her and kissed her. Luna didn't fight back but she wasn't happy that he had just kissed her. When they pulled apart Kasey took a deep breath to gather up courage.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we need a little break. We could try dating other people and then at some point we could try dating each other again." Luna's frown went away and a slight smile came on her face.

"That sounds like a good plan." She began to walk to her house. "Oh, and thanks for the meal tonight." With that Luna left. Kasey turned towards the Inn and the food he had completely forgotten about. He sighed and went in to pay for it.

"Dammit Luna."

**I felt like doing a songfic and this one (I Don't Think so by Priscilla Ahn) came up and it just sounded good; a bit different from my normal love stories right? Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
